Dangerous Mission
by Sesshomaru Dogdemon
Summary: Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. He was incredulous about the whole escort thing he knew something was off. Sasuke will find out what happen when he get to the Hokage tower.
1. Introduction

**Dangerous Mission**

_RINNNGGGG_

_Stupid alarm clock_ thought a sixteen year old girl.She got up from bed and slowly found her way to the bathroom. She wash up and went to the kitchen.She made herself toast bread and ate it. She check the clock in her kitchen _umm I better __get going before I be late._ She quickly ate and made her way out of the door, she lock the door from her apartment and left for the hospital.

Her name is Sakura Haruno. Time change her, she became one of the best medic-nin in Konoha, the second best after the 5th Hokage. She was trained under the 5th and learned everything from her. She became popular and beautiful, every guy in Konoha wanted to ask her out but she decline all of their offers. She became friends with Ino again, there was no reason to fight any more now that Sasuke went to Orochimaru to become stronger so he can kill his brother. Ino started to date Shikamaru.But one thing haven't change in Sakura and that was her love for Sasuke. Even after all this time she still love him. People told her to give up on him but she never listen she still wait for him hoping he will return.

_Made it _Sakura thought slowly entering the hospital. She went straight to the front desk. She picked up her files to see who she was gonna check today._ Naruto? Why is he on the list...Umm he must have over work himself again._ She decided to see Naruto as her first patient.

_Umm room 248...245...found it 248_ Sakura said to herself. She open the door and saw Naruto on the bed with cuts and scratches all over. Beside him was Hinata she was sitting on the chair next to him. Neji was also there on the otherside of the bed, standing with his arms cross.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily. Naruto also change, he still had his child-like personality, even tough he's sixteen ramen lover. He is still Konoha number one knuckle head ninja. He is now strong and is becoming one step closer to being Hokage. He became a Jounin a year ago and now starting to gain respect from thepeople of Konoha. He gave up on Sakura knowing she was still love Sasuke and started hanging out with Hinata thats when he notice thatshe liked him. After that they started dating.He think of Sakura like a sister now.

"H-Hi Sa-Sakura-san." Hinata stutter. Hinata also became stronger she decided that she like to teach now she teach in the acadamy, she is now sixteen. She stop stuttering, she only stutter when she's around Naruto even though they are dating.

Neji just nod his head, noticing her presence. Neji also became strong he is now the captain of an ANBU team, even though he's seventeen. He isalso protective of Hinata. He didn't approve of her date with Naruto. It took everything in Hinata to convince Neji in going out with Naruto. Neji relunctantly agree. Now Neji keep a sharp eye on Naruto making sure he's not doing any inappropiate things with his cousin.

"So what happen to you Naruto?"Sakura ask examining his cuts.

"I was training really hard and I was going to win an-"

"Hn, you was not even close to winning." Neji cut off Naruto rambling.

"So I figure Neji-san did this to you." Sakura concluded.

" I've could of won." Naruto said trying to act like it was no big deal.

"Naruto-kun you could have been injure more." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Hinata-chan is right, you need to be more careful." Sakura said while treating his wounds.

"Hinata we're leaving." Neji said from the other side of the room, slowly making his way to the door. Hinata nodded and follow.

"See you later N-Naruto-kun and Sakura-san." and went after Neji who already left the room.

While Sakura was treating his wounds. Naruto look up into her eyes and saw pain in them."You're still waiting for him." Naruto said.

Sakura look down at him with a smile. Naruto didn't understand why Sakura still love that jerk, which will never come back.

"Why? Sakura-chan he's never coming back."

"No Naruto I believe in him I know he will come back someday." Sakura said not even believing herself.

Naruto couldn't understand why she like to suffer like this, lots of guys would die to go out with her and yet she still wait for him.

"Well Naruto you're all set now stay in bed and don't even think about getting up, I'll come back to check up on you. Till than rest." Naruto nodded.

Sakura left the room to check on her other patients. _Naruto is right Sasuke-kun may not come back, yet why do I still __wait for?_ Sakura had the question in her head the whole day. Today was gonna be a long day in the hospital.

* * *

Will here is my first chapter hope you enjoyed it. This is my first SasuSaku fanfic hope this chapter came out okay. See ya and pls review. 


	2. The Mission

**Dangerous Mission**

A dark figure was laying on his bed. He had Onyx eyes, Raven spike hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with cargo pants. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha. He was the same as he was years ago, cold and emotionless.He was now sixteen and was still being train under Orochimaru to become stronger. Sauke was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want." Sasuke said without looking at the door.

Kabuto let himself "Sasuke Orochimaru-sama want to speak to you." Kabuto left after that.

_What does he want. _Sasuke thought in annoyance. He left his room and went straight towards a room further down knowing Orochimaru will be there. As soon as he saw the room he enter without knocking. The room had dim lights, the room only had one chair which Orochimaru was occupying.

"What do you want?" Sasuke ask rudely.

Orochimaru just smile "I have a mission for you."

* * *

Sakura was running towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade ask her that she have a mission with few other ninjas. Tsunade she she will tell them the mission when they all is in her office. Sakura made it to the Hokage tower. She went straight to Tsunade office, once she enter the office she saw Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. 

"Sakura you made it." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, what kind of mission is this to have your best in one team?" Naruto ask waiting for an answer.

Tsunade pause _better get this over with._ "The mission that I assign you in is an S-class mission."

"S-class mission but isn't those missions for elite-ninja, we're not elite except for Neji and Shikamaru." Kiba said. Kiba is now sixteen he became more friendly with Naruto. He is like Naruto a Jounin. He along with his dog Akamaru make the best tracker team.

Shikamaru, also sixteen became an ANBU just like Neji. He is the best strategist in Konoha. He still think everything is troublesome.

"That is true but I assemble you because you will be the best on this mission."

"Give us the mission already." Naruto said impatience.

"I will Naruto." Tsunade sigh before continuing "Your mission is to bring the traitor Uchiha Sasuke back."

The team was shock especially Sakura, everyone look at Sakura knowing well that she still have feelings for the youngest Uchiha.

"I understand that this is hard on you especially for Naruto and Sakura." She look at the two, both was quiet. "The reason why I want Sasuke back is because he's becoming to strong and he could be a threat later on."

"But why me?"

Everyone look at Sakura. She was sad and was on the verge of tears. Tsunade sigh "because you're the best medic-nin we have and your team will need the best for this mission and beside you made be the only one who can save Sasuke from himself."

Sakura looked up at her teacher in shock. Tsunade smile sadly. "Beside this team need the best tracker and Kiba fits that catagory and Naruto may be the only one who can bring Sasuke back if Sakura can't."

They all nodded. "That is all, leave as soon as possable." After that the whole team left to prepare themself for the mission.

* * *

_Hn another mission._ Sasuke thought. Orochimaru always gave him missions, Sasuke always got annoyed when he recieve this mission. He didn't understand why he even do the missions, its not like its going to get him stronger. 

"What is it this time?" Sasuke ask in annoyance.

Orochimaru smirk _This will be fun. _"The mission is to go to the hidden leaf villageand kill the nine-tail fox carrier."

Sasuke just stared at him with a blank look "I refuse." Sauke said, about to leave.

"This will make you be stronger." Sasuke stop and slowly face Orochimaru. _Excellent got him where I want him. _"After all your brother Itachi is still after the nine-tail fox spirit, and what better way to find your brother than going after the same thing he is." He finish.

"When do I start?" Sauke ask in a monotone voice.

"When ever you like Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke left Orochimaru alone, to prepare for the mission. _Excellent once Sasuke kill Naruto and Itachi there will be little that can stop._ Orochimaru smirk thinking his plan was flawless.

* * *

I'm back. Thanks for your reviews. My second chapter is up I hope it is as good as the first. I may update next week if not less. I can't wait for your reviews. See ya. 


	3. the Journey

**Dangerous Mission**

_I wonder will I be strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back _Sakura thought while packing her supplies, mostly medical supplies. Since that meeting with Tsunade about the mission she has been nervous and a little frighten about seeing her ex teammate and first love. Naruto kept on asking if she was okay with the mission, knowing how sensitive she was when it came to Sasuke. Sakura reassure him that she was fine eventully he stopped asking and left Sakura alone.

Sakura was now finish packing her things and was ready to meet the rest of the team in front of Konoha's gate. As soon as she got to the gate the rest of the team was already there. Neji looked at Sakura and nodded. He was assign captain of the team. They left Konoha's gate and was following the direction to Sound.

* * *

Sasuke was in his room getting ready for the stupid mission Orochimaru gave him. _This time you're dead Itachi._ Sasuke left Sound and made is way to the direction of Konoha.

* * *

"We will stop here for tonight." Neji said catching everyone attention. They all nodded once they heard what Neji said.

They all took off their mask and set up camp. Tsunade lend Sakura, Naruto and Kiba masks for this mission she told them that she didn't want to risk their identity while searching for Sasuke. The sun was completely down and the team finish setting camp and ate fish. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to catch the fish. Everyone was asleep except for Sakura she was still thinking about a sudden raven hair boy.

"Sakura-chan, why are you still up?" A voice ask from behind.

Sakura turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura said in a low voice.

Naruto walk towards Sakura and sat himself next to her. He knew why she was still he himself coukdn't sleep for the same reason. Naruto knew Sakura pain, he himself felt that pain. He thought of Sasuke as a brother he never had. He was angry when Sasuke left Konoha to go to Orochimaru for power. He was even more angry when he left a broken Sakura who was crying for him day in and day out. Now she hide her sadness but it still show in her bright green eyes.

_I also made a promise to Sakura-chan that I will bring Sasuke-teme back no matter what and I will keep my promise even if I have to do it by force._ Naruto thought. He look back at Sakura face, he wanted the cheerful Sakura back.

"Don't Sakura-chan I promise to bring that teme back believe it." Naruto said.

Sakura smile _I believe in you Naruto._

"Sakura-chan its kinda late we should sleep so we can have our energy restore for tomorrow." He said.

Sakura smile feeling better now thanks to Naruto. She nodded and feel asleep along with Naruto.

* * *

A man was spying on the team that was asleep unaware of his presence. He was wearing a cloak that was black with red clouds design. 

"Can we just killed them now and get the Kyuubi?" Another guy said wearing the same cloak as the first.

"Not yet Kisame." The guy said.

Kisame wasn't one for patience not like his partner who always calculate everything.

" I don't see why we should Itachi?" Kisame ask. "The Kyuubi is right there not even noticing our presence." He added.

"It is not time yet." Itachi said.

_So they're looking for my little brother. Hn this will be interesting._ Itachi thought with a smirk.

Kisame notice this smirk _Itachi is smirking, that can't be good. _Kisame thought.

"Kisame." Kisame looked at Itachi. " We'll follow them for a while to see if they know the location of Orochimaru."

Kisame nodded. "Okay." _Does Itachi want to kill the traitor or find his brother._

Both Akatsuki member hid there chakra and waited for the leaf ninjas to wake up so they can follow.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest Sasuke was resting. He's been traveling nonstop. He was laying on a tree branch. _I_ _Should at Konoha in a couple of days._ Sasuke thought he was slowly regreting taking this mission. For one he will have to go in Konoha to find Naruto and second if he is not careful he will be risk getting caught. 

But the reason why he didn't want to go back was because he might risk seeing Sakura again and thats the last thing he want. During his stay in Sound the only thing that may him continue to work hard was Sakura. His pink hair ex-teammate was always popping in his mind. There was time when he wanted to tell her how he feel about her but the timing was not right if Itachi found out about her he will kill someone who was dear to him. He already lost the people he care about from Itachi, he didn't want to lose another. So he kept his emption hidden. His love for her stated to develop when she got hurt protecting him from Garaa. She was willing to die for him. After that he was starting to protect her.

What broke him the most was that he had to leave her to become stronger. He almost stay and forget the whole thing when she pour her emotion out to him. But he knew he couldn't not while Itachi was still alive. He had no choice but to knock her out. He than place her on the bench and slowly wipe her tears away. He had the urge to kiss her but thought against it. "Sorry Sakura." Was the final words he said before he left.

Now here he is going back to the village that he betray. The reason why he's going back was to kill his brother and hopefully live a normal life. _Better get some rest for my joruney tomorrow. _After that Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about his cherry blossom.

* * *

Surprise, Surprise Itachi showed up. All of you are probably excited for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this and again (I know you're are already annoyed by this.) but pls review before logging out or shutting off the computer. Thanks again bye. 


	4. The search

**Dangerous Mission**

Sakura slowly woke up from the sun light that was hitting her face. She slowly push herself off the ground, she was kneeling now and was looking at her surrounding. She notice that there was no other sleeping bags but hers. She was afraid that the worst happen until...

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Shouted a hyper active blond, that was behind her.

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin (Its an expression she's not really jumping out of her skin.)

"Naruto don't scare me like that!" She yelled.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sakura-san you're awake." A voice said.

She turn around and saw Neji. "Neji-san sorry for waking up late." She apologize.

Neji shook his head, that motion told Sakura it was okay. She look around and notice something was missing.

"Where's Kiba and Shikamaru?" She ask.

"They're patroling the area and also trying to find the where about of Orochimaru lair. They will be back soon." Neji said.

He took out an apple from his bag and toss it to Sakura.

"Here eat, you'll need your strength for later." Sakura nodded and was slowly munching on the apple.

Once she finish eating her apple Kiba and Shikamaru appear.

"Found anything?" Neji ask.

Both shook their heads.

"Very well..."

"But Akamaru found something." Kiba said cutting off Neji.

Neji was starting to show interest "What is it ?"

Akamaru bark. Kiba looked down at him. "He said he's not quit sure, its smell familar to him but he can't remember from where." Kiba said translating what Akamaru bark was about.

"Where did Akamaru found the scent?" Neji ask.

"Not far from here, just about two miles away and whoever it is that Akamaru smell is heading towards our direction." Kiba answer.

" That will make our search easier." Neji said.

"So we head over to the direction that Akamaru found the scent and hopefully find this person?" Sakura ask.

Neji just nodded.

"All right so what are we waiting for lets go." Naruto said.

"Just be cautious it could be a spy from sound." Shikamaru explain. The others nodded and started to jump on the branches and head off.

* * *

"Kisame lets go." The sharingan user said. 

Kisame nodded and both Akatsuki members silently followed the team.

* * *

Sasuke was ready to leave, when he heard someone behind him. He didn't bother looking behind him. 

"What do you want Kabuto?" He ask rudly.

" Orochimaru-sama send me to help you." Kabuto said ignoring the glare the Uchiha was giving him.

"Tell Orochimaru that I don't need any help." Sasuke said while walking away from Kabuto.

"It looks like you have no choice in the matter Orochimaru-sama said it will be easier to get the Kyuubi together." Kabuto explain.

_And he dosen't trust you in getting the Kyuubi by yourself._ Kabuto finish in his head.

_It dosen't look like I'm going to get rid of this idiot. _"Fine but you better not slow me down or get in my way." Sasuke said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sasuke." Kabuto said in fake innocence.

Sasuke just ignore him _I can't believe Orochimaru send him to help me, I don't need any help._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke and Kabuto went deeper in to the forest. Unaware to Sasuke that he will see the love he left behind.

* * *

Finish this chapter, sorry for the wait and also for it being short. I've been busy so its going to be a while before I make a long chapter till than hope you don't mind reading short chapter and enjoy reading hope you leave reviews, Bye. 


	5. Identity's reveal

**Dangerous Mission**

The team was jumping from branch to branch. Neji stopped the others follow.

"Neji-san is there something wrong?" Sakura ask.

"Don't you feel it." He said looking at the others. After a while the others started to feel two chakras heading towards them.

"Yeah two chakras heading towards us." Sakura said.

"What should we do?" Kiba ask.

Neji check their surroundings, he saw several thick bushes. "Over there." He said heading for the bushes once they hid in the bush, they mask their chakra so they wouldn't get spotted.

Sakura lay flat on the ground to have a better view through the bush, to see if anyone was coming. "Do you see anything Sakura-chan?" Naruto ask in a low voice.

"No not yet." She whisper.

Footsteps were heard. Sakura saw two pair of feet but didn't know who they belong to.

Neji took several shurikens from his pouch and threw them...

* * *

Sasuke look around the clearings _Umm thats strange I know I felt around five chakras._ Sasuke thought to himself, looking around carefully to see if anyone was around. Kabuto was behind him. Sasuke already hated the medic-nin now the bastard is following him. 

He than heard something weezing through the air. He turn his direction towards the sound and saw shurikens heading towards him at a very fast pace. He quickly duck and the shurikens imbedded themselves in the tree behind him.

He than activated his sharingan. Five figures jumped out of the bush. _ANBU and from the looks of it they're leaf shinobis. _

_Sasuke-kun._ Sakura thought in shock under her mask.

Neji turn to face Sakura "Stay." Sakura only nodded still in shock.

Sasuke heard this _So she must be the weak one I'll take her out first._ But before any of them made a move. Sound-nin started to surround the five ANBU.

_Shit, I knew Orochimaru wouldn't trust me alone._ Sasuke thought still cursing mentally on not being able to sense them.

Sasuke look at Kabuto for an explaination. Kabuto didn't seem intermediated by the Uchiha's glare. "Orochimaru knew this would happen so he sent some sound-nin as back up." Kabuto said plainly.

_Back-up my ass, he just didn't trust me. _Sasuke thought growling.

On the other side the squad all thought the same thing _Crap._

"What should we do?" Sakura whisper at Neji.

"You hide." He answer.

"What."She said shock at what he said.

"Tsunade made you a medic-nin for this mission not a shinobi." Neji said.

"But-"

"No." He said sturnly.

Sakura sigh in defeat. "All right."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan eveything is going to be okay." Naruto said.

Sakura smile softly. Naruto was always there for her and always found a way to cheer her up.

Naruto than shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" dozen of Narutos started to pop out. His teammates was shock.

Neji was mad _Idiot, his move is obvious Sasuke will surely find out who he is. _Naruto being the only one oblivious to his mistake had his clones attack the sound-nin.

_I know that move and that loud voice, he just couldn't be the dobe._ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame was hiding through the trees, they was watching the fight. _Umm so my foolish little brother is still with Orochimaru._

Itachi thought disgusted that his brother made a foolish decision as to go and train with the snake-sannin. Itachi knew he was stronger than

Orochimaru, Orochimaru fear him. He also know that Orochimaru wants the sharingan and Itachi will not tolarate that.

Itachi than notice Sakura who was closes to them. _Umm maybe she'll be useful for what I have plan._ Itachi edge closer towards Sakura without anyone noticing.

* * *

Sasuke did a few hand signs before shouting "FIRE STYLE, FIRE BALL JUTSU!" A bust flew out of Sasuke's mouth and towards the clones. The flame caught most of the clones which than vanish after being hit. Naruto wasn't lucky either, some flame went on his mask that Tsunade lend him. Naruto quickly took it off and his whole team sweatdropped. 

_Crap what am I going to tell baa-chan._ He thought while seeing the mask burn to a crisp.

_What a friggin idiot now his cover is blown. _Sakura thought angry at Naruto stupidity still oblivious to somebody behind her.

His other teammates thought around the same line.

Sasuke smirk _So it was the dobe. _"Naruto you're still as clumsy as ever."

Naruto heard that remark and took it at as an insult "What did you say teme!" Naruto yelled back daring Sasuke to repeat himself.

" Dumb and deaf." Sasuke said.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted vain popping on the side of his forhead.

"Thats enough Naruto." Neji said taking off his mask.

"Well is if it isn't Hyuga." Sasuke said with distaste.

"Uchiha." Neji addresse him.

Kabuto was listening to the whole thing,all of the other sound-nin was wipe out from Naruto's clone. _Better report this to Orochimaru._

Kabuto thought slowly getting further back.

Shikamaru notice this he steathily took a kunai out of his pouch and instantly threw it at Kabuto. Kabuto saw the attack but was slow to respond. The Kunai struck his head and he fell down lifelessly.

The other stop once they notice this _Hn that bastard will finally shut up. _Sasuke thought disappointed at not being the one to kill him.

"Forgot one." Shikamaru exclaim lazily when he notice they were looking at him.

"Uchiha you're coming with us." Neji said.

"What if I don't want to." Sasuke said, he wanted to do everything to get under Neji skin and it seem to be working.

Neji was growling he was piss on how the Uchiha was acting.

Sakura who was still the furthest from the group. Felt something, she couldn't quiet figure out what it was.

She than felt a sharp pain behind her neck and everything went black.

* * *

A cliffhanger you should know who did that. Hope you like this chapter. 


	6. Sakura abduction

**Dangerous Mission**

Akamaru felt something and started to growl. The others notice. "What is it boy?" Kiba ask.

Turning in the direction Akamaru was growling at. There everybody saw an unconcious Sakura in the arms of a figure they couldn't make out due to the trees shades. Sakura's mask was slowly falling off of Sakura face until it fell off completely.

Sasuke saw who it was and was shock. _Sakura_ was his only thought at the moment.

The figure slowly got out of the shadow. Everyone was shock at who it was.

"Itachi." Sasuke said in detest. "let go of Sakura!" He shouted.

Itachi just smirk "Can't do that little brother." And after that he disappear in a puff of smoke.

_Damn it _Sasuke curse.

"SAKURA-CHAN !" Naruto yelled.

"He got away with her." Kiba said mad.

"What do we do now Neji?" Shikamaru ask.

"We'll report this to the Hokage." Neji explain.

"What?! What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto ask in panic.

"There's nothing we can do our mission was to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha." Neji said.

"But-"

"No Naruto we can't go against the mission." Neji cut him off.

Neji faced Sasuke "Uchiha you're coming with us." He said

"Can't do that Hyuga." And with that Sasuke disappear in a puff of smoke.

The team just stared at where Sasuke was at moments ago.

"So now what?" Kiba ask.

Neji sigh " We'll go report this to the Hokage saying we lost both Uchiha and Sakura-san."

Naruto walked to where Sakura was at before getting kidnap, he bent down and slowly picked up Sakura's fallen mask. _I promise ypu Sakura that I'll rescue you._

"We're leaving now." Neji said. Naruto got up from his kneeling position and put the mask in his bag.

And with out further a due they left to head back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura slowly open her eyes and slowly got up in to a sitting position. _Where am I?_ Was the first thing on her mind. She stated looking around and notice she was on a bed, it felt hard on her back. She was in a small room that had nothing in it but the bed that she is now laying on. 

The windows was block in by stacks of boards, little light filter the room though the cracks of the boards.

The door slowly open revealing someone. Sakura was shock to see who it was.

"I see that you are awake kunoichi." Itachi said at the doorway.

Sakura was still in shock and a little frighten, after all she's in the same room as Itachi who is an S-class criminal and also the murder of his clan.

"Wh-What do you with me?" Sakura studder.

Itachi just stared at her.

" Is this about Naruto? Why won't you leave him alone." Sakura said being more braver.

Itachi didn't answer her question. He just turn around and lock the door.

_Great now how am I going to get out of this mess?_ Sakura thought.

She fell on top of the not so soft bed. It has been a tiring day first they found Sasuke and fought with him and some of the sound nins and than she get kidnap by a missing nin who happens to be an S-class criminal. Her eyes slowly close and feel into a soundless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke was still in the forest, jumping through trees. He stop on a branch and looked around for any signs of Sakura or his bastard of a brother. He couldn't use his sharingan because unlike the byakugan it can't see through solid object. This only made Sasuke hate Neji more. 

_Damn it. _Sasuke curse. He was mad, _very_ mad. He promise himself to always protect Sakura but now his promise was only empty.

_Hang on Sakura I'm coming._ He thought to himself, he than jump from branches to branches trying to find any whereabouts about Sakura or Itachi.

* * *

The team was running through the Hokage tower. The Hokage office was in sight. Naruto burst the door open. 

"BAA-CHAN!"

This woke the hokage very quickly. "Naruto why do you have to be so loud!" She scold him.

"We have a problem." Neji cut in.

"What is it?" She ask looking at the team and notice someone was missing. "And where is Sakura?" she added.

"That's why we're her to talk about." Neji said calmly.

"Go on." Tsunade urge him.

"While on the mission..." Neji told her everything from fighting with the sound nins and Sasuke to Sakura getting kidnap by Itachi.

Tsunade heard the story and didn't like it one bit "What about Sasuke?" She ask.

"When we confronted him to come with us he just vanish." Neji explain.

"I see." Tsunade paused for awhile than called out "Shizune!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune ask from the door she just came from.

"Called the ANBU into my office." Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She said and left the room.

"You four can go and rest." She said to the four teammates.

"But what about Sakura?" Naruto ask.

"The ANBU will find her." Tsunade said.

"I want to help too." Naruto said raising his voice alittle.

"No Naruto." Tsunade snapped back.

"But-"

"Itachi is probably usong her as bait to get to you." She cutted in.

Naruto balled his hands into fists. He didn't want leave the ANBU in charge of finding but it looks like he will have to.

"You all may leave." Tsunade said.

The other three nodded and left. Naruto was the last one to leave, he slowly turned around and head for the door.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped when he heard Tsunade voice.

"We'll get her back."

Naruto still didn't look back and walk out of the office.

Tsunade sigh, she knows how Naruto felt. She too felt like that, Sakura was like a daughter to her. She was always around to supervise her training and help her along the way. But being Hokage she couldn't let her emotion override her senses. She knew it will be a long day. Especially Sakura's friends and family who is worry about Sakura well-being in the hands of one of the worst criminal ever.

* * *

I'm really sorry for this long update. I hope you enjoyed it. I really want to thanks those you read and review it mean a lot to me. THANKS. 


	7. The truth

**Dangerous Mission**

Its been a whole week and Sakura was still be held captive. She heard the door slightly open, she raised her head and saw Itachi come in with a tray of food. He set it down on a desk near the bed.

"Eat." He said in command tone.

Sakura looked down, she didn't feel like seeing his face. Itachi was getting slightly irritated by her stubborness, sure he didn't show it but that didn't mean he wasn't irritated.

"Eat." He said in a harsher tone.

"I don't want to." She said a little above a whisper.

Itachi couldn't take this sturbborness anymore. "Eat now or else."

"Why don't you just kill me now." Sakura said still looking down.

Itachi stare at her. "I need you." he said bluntly.

"Why? So you could get Naruto; forget it he won't come." _I hope._She added mentaly trying to act brave from the situation she's in.

"You miss understand mine objection Sakura-san." Itachi said in a flat tone.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, hatred still envident in her eyes.

Itachi saw this and smirk Sakura couldn't see it because of his long cloak. "You're here because of my little brother."

* * *

Sasuke was still searching for Itachi. He even went to villages and ask question to the people there. Unfortunaly nobody saw him or Sakura. Sasuke was becoming more angry each passing day. He didn't know what his brother was doing to Sakura. 

_If you was as much as to lay a finger on her I will kill you. _Sasuke thought to himself.

He wanted to punch his brother badly for taking Sakura away. She shouldn't have been in this situation in the first place if only she had stay in Konoha. But those idiots just had to bring her along. When he get Sakura away from his blasted brother he will punch them as well after all she was their teammate. They was suppose to look after her and protect her. But they didn't they just wanted him to go with them back to Konoha, like hell he would. Sakura was in danger and he wasn't going to give up until he find her.

* * *

Sakura was shock at what Itachi said. 

Itachi saw this and smirk.

"Why do you want Sasuke-kun?" She ask wanting an answer.

Itachi didn't answer her and this made Sakura agitated, she hated his silence.

"Its not like he's going to come after me." She said hurt evident in her voice when she said that.

Itachi took notice in this and was amuse _You don't know how wrong you are Sakura-san._ "You really believe that Sakura-san." He stated more than ask.

Sakura looked at Itachi in question _What does he mean by that?_ She thought to herself.

Itachi saw the confusion in her eyes _Hm this will be amusing._ He thought with a smirk. "It seem like you don't know Sasuke as well as you thought."

_What? _She thought not understanding what Itachi was saying.

Itachi saw the confusion in her eye, he decided that he will explain it to her and it will be amusing for him to see her reaction. "Hn my foolish little brother is in love with you." He stated.

"You're lying." She said not believing what he said.

"You're the one in denial Sakura-san, I've spy on him a couple of time and I always see looking a picture which I asume is you and while staring at the picture he says you're name."

"That dosen't prove anything." She said in denial.

"There is alot of proof in it. And there was the other time whe I was spying on your team fighting sound and when I knock you out Sasuke showed love in his eyes when he saw your face and got furious when he saw you in my arms." He said enjoying the torture he put on her by telling the truth.

"He always call me annoying and that I was weak." She counter back.

Itachi chuckle "He only did that so that he wouldn't be attach to you and for you to believe he hated you."

Sakura glared at him still not believing him.

"And also for me not to find out but my poor brother just can't hide his emotion very well." He added.

Sakura was shock, now she understand what Itachi was talking about "You brought me here to get to Sasuke-kun."

Itachi smirk at her for knowing the situation now. "And knowing my brother he will come looking for you." He finish.

Sakura still couldn't believe it _Sasuke-kun is looking for him._ She thought not sure if this whole thing is true. She was so much into her thought that she didn't know that Itachi left the room.

* * *

Yes I know its short but I didn't know what else to write so I left it here. Thanks for your review and pls keep on reviewing and those who don't reviews can you pleeeaaasss do one. Thamks again. 


	8. Naruto sadness and Sasuke guilt

**Dangerous Mission**

Naruto was beyond mad he wanted to go find Sakura but Tsunade wouldn't let him. After his few trys of sneaking out of Konoha, Tsunade order for him to be supervise.

_Damn. _He curse, he didn't like the idea of Sasuke being the only one to look for them. Knowing Sasuke he's probably looking for Itachi and not giving a damn about Sakura.

He heard the door open, he looked up a saw Kakashi enter.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." He mutter and started looking down at his bed which he was laying on.

Kakashi sigh he knew that Naruto was depress he was too after all Sakura was like a sister to him, Naruto probably felt the same way.

"Look Naruto I know how much you miss Sakura I do too but it won't help her if you stay coop up in here." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.

"But its my fault she was kidnapped I should've been with and stoped him." Naruto said breaking down, tears was freely falling down his face.

Kakashi sigh "Its not your fault Naruto." He said trying to cheer Naruto...it didn't work. He was still silently crying.

"It'll be impossible to find Itachi, if he doesn't want to be found he won't be found." Naruto said silently, tears stopped falling awhile ago now his face was tear stain.

Kakashi sigh "Naruto all hope is not lost."

Naruto looked at him slightly confuse. Kakashi saw this and decided to explain more. "If I'm right you said Sasuke left as soon as Itachi kidnapped Sakura."

Naruto nodded not sure where's he was going with this " I'm 100 sure Sasuke went to look for them and knowing him he will find them."

"But Sasuke is only trailing them to find Itachi so he can kill him." Naruto answer.

"Yes that may be but if you notice how Sasuke treated Sakura when he was here?" He ask knowing that Naruto doesn't have a clue on what he's talking about.

Naruto looked more confuse then before "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" He ask.

"I mean that whenever Sakura was in danger Sasuke would come to save her or when he's thinking nobody was seeing him he'll look at Sakura lovingly." Kakashi said.

"I never notice any of that." Naruto said distantly.

"That's because love is a complicated thing for your mind to handle."

Naruto heard this and shouted "Hey it is not. Did you forget that I'm dating Hinata!"

"That may be but it took you years to figure out that she liked you." He answer.

Naruto knew that his sensei loved teasing him, you can tell by the smile Kakashi had under his mask.

Naruto smiled "Kakashi-sensei, thank you."

Kakashi nodded, after that he left Naruto in thought.

After he saw Kakashi left his smile turn to a frown and his eyes turn sad. _Sakura-chan I hope you'll okay. _He thought.

_Wait what am I doing here crying. I should be there helping Sasuke-teme get Sakura-chan. _He thought with confidence. Hegot off his bed and pack a few things. He left his home and made it to the gate. He looked around making sure no one is around. He sigh, he use one of his shadow clone to attract the people watching him. It work. He quickly left the gates and went to the woods in search for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Itachi and his partner Kisame at the doorway staring at her. "What do you want?" She ask rudely. 

Itachi just stared at her "Get up."

Sakura looked at him and glared _who does he think he is, ordering me around._ "And why should I?" She ask still glaring at him.

"Don't test my patience." Itachi said.

Sakura looked at him and knew he wasn't playing around this time. She slowly got up not wanting to make the Uchiha mad.

"Come." He said. Sakura followed him out of the room she notice Kisame was behind her, following them.

"Where are we going?" Sakura ask trying to sound somewhat brave.

"We're going to greet my little brother when he arrive." Itachi said keeping his eyes in front.

Sakura was shock_ Sasuke-kun is here._ She thought joy starting to rise in her heart.

They reached out of the small cabin and Sakura felt someone chakra coming towards them and fast. She automaticaly knew it was Sasuke's.

After a few minutes Sasuke arrive in front of them. "Hm you finally showed up little brother."

Sasuke was piss he activated his sharingan. Itachi smirk "You're sharingan is weaker than mine's." He stated.

"Shut up..." He said clinging his fists.

"Oh... Are you mad that I took you're dear cherry blossom away." He said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke stared at his brother with pure hate in his eyes. "Let her go." He said.

"Now why would I do that." Itachi said.

At that moment Sakura felt Kisame behind her. "Wha-" He grabbed both of her arms and place it in the back.

"Sakura!" He shouted about to run to her when he saw Itachi place a kunai on her throat.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you." Itachi stated pressing the kunai deeper into her flesh having drawn out some blood.

Sasuke saw this and was in rage but stood rooted in his spot. He knew if he got any closer Itachi would slit her throat.

Itachi saw this and couldn't help but chuckle "Never let your emotion control you." He stated still pressing the kunai at her throat.

Sasuke was looking at the kunai place on Sakura's neck. _Damn it what can I do? If I try to get any closer Itachi would kill her._

"Emotion is weak." Itachi voice broke Sasuke train of thoughts. "After all look what it done to you." Sasuke didn't want to believe Itachi.

But Itachi went on.

"You could have save this girl if you didn't openly show your emotion for her." He finish. Sasuke looked up at him slightly shock but it quickly turn to guilt.

_So it was my fault that she's involve in this._ He thought.

Sakura saw the guilt in his eyes. She was worry for him _Don't listen to him Sasuke-kun. _She said mentally she knew if she voice it out Itachi would finish her off.

"Hm not much of a choice you have." Itachi stated seeing the guilt in his brother's eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke ask trying to keep Sakura safe for as long as he can.

"Not much... Just kill someone who is dear to you."

Sasuke looked at him in shock. Sakura was too in shock at what Itachi said. _This monster is forcing Sasuke to kill somebody he care about to save me. I won't let that happen._

"Sasuke don't listen to him. You don't have to do anything you don't want to!" She shouted not caring about her safety.

Itachi narrow his eyes "Hn." Was all hesaid before pressing the kunai deep. Sakura gasp from the pain. She felt the liquid sliding down her neck.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. He face Itachi "I'll do it just don't hurt Sakura." He stated.

Itachi smirk and Sakura stared at him wide eye. She was about to say something when she felt her arm being quickly release. She was surprise and looked behind her only seeing Kisame crash into a tree. Sasuke notice the noice of something being crash so did Itachi. Sasuke was shock at who he saw so did Sakura.

"Who didn't think you would have all the fun and be the hero." Exclaim the loud mouth ninja.

* * *

So did you like it? Sorry for taking long on this chapter. Teachers gave us work for vacation and I hate it. Hope this chapter is good. Thanks for all your reviews. Bye. 


	9. Naruto to the rescue!

**Dangerous Mission **

Itachi narrowed his eyes at whom he saw. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Sasuke smirked.

"What took you so long dobe?"

"Well it took a while to find you since I didn't know where to start looking first, then I felt your chakra and knew Sakura-chan must be here." Naruto explain.

"Naru..." She was about to repeat his name when she felt the kunai at her throat again. Naruto and Sasuke saw this. Naruto felt like beating the older Uchiha to a bloody pulp while Sasuke wanted to rip his use to be brother heart out.

Itachi didn't say a word but went behind her and grabbed her waist with his free arm. The gesture made Sasuke blood boil.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" He shouted, unable to contain his hate for his brother. Itachi smirked.

"If you want her you will have to get her." He stated. Kisame slowly got out of the rubble and dusted himself off. He growled at Naruto and slowly walked his way to Itachi side.

"Itachi can I finish them off?" Kisame asked eager to use his Samehade on them.

"Do as you will." Itachi said. _Oh no! _Sakura thought in panic trying to free herself from Itachi's strong grip but to no avail.

Kisame slowly walked over to Sasuke and Naruto with his Samehade, the wrapped sword was held in front ready to strike. Sasuke and Naruto went to a defensive position.

He swings his mighty sword at them, which they both manage to dodge. Both were in shock when they saw a wound on their sides, where blood was gushing out.

The Samehade blade was unwrapped. They landed on their feet and held on to their side that was bleeding.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura shouted afraid for them both. She wanted to go to them but was restrained by Itachi's iron grip.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed. "What the..." Naruto exclaimed not sure what to say due to shock. "How did you get when you sword hardly touched us"? He asked after a while.

He knew that the Samehade had surprises but didn't know this was one of them. Kisame had an evil smile on his face "My Samehade doesn't slice but shave." Sasuke glared at him .

_How are we going to get near him and not have the blade shred our skin? _Sasuke thought, he slowly turned and looked at Sakura ,who was still being held by his brother. He saw the fear in her eyes; it was the fear of losing him and Naruto. This made Sasuke more determined._ I won't let anyone hurt you Sakura. _He silently vowed.

"Naruto." Sasuke call out softly so the opposite side doesn't hear him. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke.

"Yea." Naruto said in a low voice. "Use your shadow clones as a distraction, than use that barrage on him. I'll go towards Itachi when he's focusing on the match." Sasuke explain giving Naruto a full battle plan. "But won't Itachi notice that you disappeared?" Naruto said warning him that the plan can go wrong.

"Thats why you're going to have one of your clones look like me... and try to be convincing. I want to get as close as possible." Sasuke replied slowly taking out a smoke bomb without the enemies noticing.

Naruto saw this and nodded in determination waiting for the signal to start their plan. "NOW!" Sasuke shouted throwing the bomb.

The smoke quickly surrounded Sasuke and Naruto making it hard to see them. Kisame glared at the smoke "What the hell are those brats planning." He said to no one in particular.

Two Narutos burst out of the smoke and charge at Kisame. Kisame was surprise but manage to block the clones. Both disappear in a puff of smoke. The smoke soon dispersed revealing Sasuke and Naruto. "That plan of yours didn't work." Kisame said smirking. "We'll see about that!" Shouted Naruto.

He charge at Kisame so did Sasuke. He swung his Samehade, it made contact with them and both disappeared in puffs of smoke. _What the..! _Kisame thought in shock.

* * *

Itachi was slightly surprised. He was so into the fight that even he didn't notice both were clones. Itachi than heard a whizzing sound. He quickly let Sakura go and jumped back to avoid the whizzing shuriken.

Sakura fell forward, slightly off guard from Itachi quick release. Sakura felt a pair of strong arms holding her to avoid impact. She turned around and was happy at whom she saw.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaims happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked, worry evident in his voice. "Y-Yeah." She said slightly shuddering.

Kisame began looking around to find Naruto. He noticed Sasuke was with Itachi and didn't bother to stop him. He figured Itachi could handle his little brother.

Four Narutos were sliding at Kisame from different directions. They made contact with him, which sent him flying upward. Naruto then jumped on to one of his clone's back and jumped again becoming higher than Kisame. "Uzamaki barrage!" Naruto shouted hitting Kisame with his outstretch leg.

Kisame fell with fast speed and made contact with the ground. Dust flew up from the loud impact.

Sasuke and Sakura saw this. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He never suspected this. He wasn't scared or anything no, he just wasn't preparing for this. He quickly disappears in a puff of smoke. Sasuke noticed his brother's disappearance. _Damn, _He swore.

Sakura heard it. "Sasuke-kun." She calls breaking him from his thoughts. Sasuke looked at her worried eyes "I'm fine." He said.

"Hey what about me!" Naruto shouted. Both looked at the dust clearing up and saw Naruto with his goofy smile. Next to him was a very beat up and unconscious Kisame in the crater that was created from the impact.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She left Sasuke and ran to hug Naruto. Naruto hug her back still smiling. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at his best friend/rival. He couldn't stand for Sakura to be with any other men but him. He didn't understand why he was being over possessive of her.

Naruto felt Sasuke burning holes in him, he look at Sasuke and notice him glaring. _Ha he's jealous. _Naruto thought. Sakura let go of Naruto. She looks over at Kisame.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sakura ask.

"We're taking him with us to Konoha." Naruto answer.

"Hey Naruto." She called. Naruto turn to her. "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asks. "Did you sneak out of Konoha?" She asked looking at him.

Naruto turned tense. Sakura noticed this. "You did didn't you." She said her voice slightly angry. "Umm Sakura-chan I can explain..." but was caught off by Sakura smiling at him. "You baka no need to get scare. I just wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you something bad might have happen." She said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore. _Damn dobe why does he get all the attention? _Sasuke thought. Sakura then turned to Sasuke. He couldn't help but blush a little.

"Sasuke, I just wanted to also thank you for what you did." She went over to him and kisses him on the cheek. Sasuke shuttered from the pleasure on the contact, he liked the way her lip moved to his cheek.

Naruto saw this and gave him a knowing smirk. Sasuke glared at him as if saying 'Don't do anything you'll regret later'.

"We better go now." Sakura said breaking the thoughts of both Naruto and Sasuke. Both nodded, Sakura slid her hand into Sasuke.

"Hey why do I have to carry the fish?" Naruto whined. Sasuke looked at him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Because you are the only one who's not carrying anything." Naruto glared at Sasuke "holding Sakura-chan hand doesn't count." He complains.

Sasuke didn't answer but continued to hold Sakura hand, his free hand stuffed in his pocket. Naruto stomped off towards Kisame. Murmuring something about 'stupid teme'.

He grabbed Kisame collar by one hand and took the Samehade with the other. He lifted the Samehade up his shoulder and starting dragging Kisame, not caring if he could injure him due to the hard ground he was busy muttering and mentally cursing Sasuke. The four started their way back to Konoha.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I also wanted to thank emrevolemina for being my beta reader for this chapter. And you'll find out what's going to happen to Sasuke when he returns home on the next chapter. 


	10. Uchiha return

**Dangerous Mission**

They was walking through the forest. It's been a few days since their journy and now they're almost home. Sasuke felt slightly nervous he wonder if he will be accepted. After betraying the village to train with it's dangerous enemy he doubt they would accept him so easily.

Sakura notice the nervousness in Sasuke eyes. She gave him a comforting squeeze of the hand. Sasuke notice this, he look down at her and saw her sweet smile. All the doubt he felt left him after her saw her smile. His eyes soften and gave a _very_ slight smile. It was small but he was trying.

"Hey guys we're here!" Naruto called out to them. He was still holding the samehade and were dragging Kisame. When Kisame woke up from Naruto punch, Sakura brought chakra strings with her so Naruto tied him up with it so he wouldn't escape.

Naruto shouting brought them both back to reality. They both glared at Naruto for ruining their moment. Naruto laugh nervously "Umm.. We're home." Naruto manage to stutter out. Both stop glaring at him and looked at the front gate of Konoha.

Sakura smile widely "We're here!" she shouted happily. Sasuke smirk also exiciting to come back home with his family.

This brought him to think of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura _Hn they're my family now. _He thought grateful that he actually have people who care for him.

They all stop in the front gate one of the guard saw them and was shock.

"Naruto?" He looked at him in confusion "I thought you was under watch?" He ask.

Naruto smile sheepishly "Umm long story." He said.

The guard look around and was shock at what he saw. Standing next to him was Sakura who was kidnap from an S-class criminal not so long ago, he went rigid when he saw two S-class criminal infront of him. There was an S-class criminal from the mist, Kisame; Naruto was holding him through chakra strings and the all infamous Sasuke Uchiha who was a betrayer of his village.

"Let us through we have an S-class criminal from Akatsuki the hokage would like to know this." Sakura voice was heard.

The guard quickly nodded and let them through. They walk through the village and had people giving them strange looks and it was conspicuous that Sasuke wasn't welcome back in the village from most of the villagers hateful gaze.

They enter the hokage tower, the people inside gave them strange looks.

_If only I didn't have chakra strings tied around I would've kill these idiots. _Kisame thought. They were infront of the hokage office now.

They were about to open the and enter when they heard yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WENT?!" Came the voice they all knew well as Tsunade.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but he seem to have escape with out us noticing it." another voice which Naruto was guessing one of the ANBU that was sent to look after him.

"It dosen't matter, you're dismiss." Tsunade said. They heard a poof of smoke.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't believe it _Naruto you fool._ She thought knowing the akatsuki was still after him, he fell for their trap. 

A bang from her door brought her back from her thoughts.

"BAA-CHAN I'M BACK!" A loud obnoxious voice shouted.

"NARUTO!" She shouted "WERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Oh well you see...ummm." Was the only thing that came out of Naruto mouth.

"Well..." Tsunade said waiting for Naruto to continue.

"It's that his fault Tsunade-sensei." A voice said.

Tsunade was shock at the voice, only one person had a voice like that. She looked up and was right infront of her was indeed Sakura but what caught her was who was next to her and the person who is also next to Naruto tied up in chakra strings.

"What happen?"

"Umm well you see..." Naruto went through with telling the story describing his fight with Kisame with so much pride because of his victory.

"Hn. You wouldn't have a victory if it wasn't for my plan." This shut Naruto up. Sasuke smirk.

"Oh yeah well you wouldn't have gotten near Itachi if it wasn't for me." Naruto said back. Than a glaring contest started between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura sigh_ Some things never change. _"All right you two, we should but this Akatsuki member under high security so there's no time to fight."

Tsunade was getting irritated "ENOUGH!" She shouted.

The trio jump from the the booming voice, Kisame slightly flinch from the shout.

"First things first, Naruto I want you to take this Akatsuki member to the high security cell. We will interrogate him later."

"H-Hai." Naruto stutter, he was still in shock from the loud voice. He quickly left the room with Kisame who is still tied up and his Shamehade.

Once she heard the door shut she sigh, she look from Sakura to Sasuke. She knew how much the Uchiha meant to Sakura.

Sakura was also nervous she didn't know what type of punishment Sasuke would be getting.

"Uchiha." Tsunade stated breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sasuke raise his head to face Tsunade.

"For an S-class criminal who betrayed his village and than come back is automatically sign to death." Tsunade stated. Sakura flinch when she heard this.

"But seeing that you save my apprentice from an S-class criminal I will lighten your sentence." Tsunade finish. Sakura let out a sigh of relife.

Sasuke was slightly shock about this but didn't show. All he did was nod.

"How ever you're going to have to do something to be free of charges." Tunade said with an mischief smirk.

* * *

Hey I'm back again. Sorry for taking a long time. Hope you enjoyed it. I have spring break so hopefully I'll update another oneof my stories soon. Not making any promises though. See ya! 


	11. Punishment recieve

**Dangerous Mission**

Sasuke was supicious _What is she up to? _He couldn't help but think.

Sakura couldn't help but be frighten by her smirk. _She's have something up her sleeve and it dosen't look good._

"You are..." She was cut short when she heard the door open. She saw the hyperactive blond come in.

"Naruto what are you doing here, you suppose to watch the criminal." She ask annoyingly.

"Yeah... Neji took over saying he could keep an eyeing on him better than me." He said pouting.

"Neji does have a point." Sakura saind out loud.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" He ask.

"Enough, I'm going to tell Sasuke his punishment."

This caught Naruto attention. "Really so Sasuke is off the hook." Naruto ask hopefully.

"Not off the hook but close enough." Tsunade answer.

"So what's his punishment?" Sakura ask nervously. Sasuke side glance at her. She is always worried about him no matter how trivial the situation was. Sometimes he wonder if he deserve someone like her.

"He'll have to do community sevice."

"Community sevice?" Both Naruto and Sakura said in union trying to picture Sasuke doing anything like that. Nothing pop into their head. Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud. Sakura manage to hold laughter which work. She didn't want Sasuke to feel inferior or anything like that because he's doing community service.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said. This was falling on deaf ears.

A vain pop on Sasuke head. He raise his fist and slam it towards Naruto head, once it made contact, Naruto fell face down on the floor and hard.

"Hey what the hell was that for teme?" He ask annoyingly while rubbing the bump on his head.

Sasuke didn't answer but continue to stare at the hokage.

_He thinks its going to be easy, well he got another thing coming. _She thought happily.

"I'm not done with his punishment yet."

The three stare at her all wondering what else she have in store for the Uchiha.

"You will be doing your services with none other than...Gai and Lee."

Sakura and Naruto jaws dropped. "WHAT?!"

Sasuke didn't bother saying anything. _Hn. I'll have to be working with those idiots how annoying._

"I don't need to repeat myself." Tsunade said.

"Bu-But if he hang around them he'll start wearing those green spandex and start shouted something that have to do with youthfulness, they may even convince him to grow his eyebrows like theirs!" Naruto shouted/complain.

Sakura shutter at the thought. Sasuke look at her slightly he notice how affected she was with Naruto choice of words.

_The dobe need to stop being so paranoid. _He thought.

Tsunade sigh _This boy complain to much._ "Naruto quit. This is his punishment."

"OK." Naruto said without complaints.

"Great now all we have to do is wait for someone else."

After she said that a puff a smoke appear.

"Yo sorry I'm late I was-"

"Save it Kakashi." Tsunade cut him off. "I have someone that will be staying with you until I say other wise."

This caught Kakashi attention, he look around the room he saw Naruto,Sakura,... and Sasuke.

Tsunade notice his look. "Yes, the Uchiha will be staying with you."

"I see." Was all Kakashi said.

Sasuke look at Kakashi and notice nothing change about him.

Kakashi attention turn back to Naruto. Naruto look at him nervously, he really couldn't take Kakashi hard stare.

Sakura and Sasuke notice his nervousness. _I wonder what's his problem._ Both thought.

_Don't tell me his mad at me tricking him with my shadow clone. _Naruto thought, he was really scare of Kakashi right now.

"Well Naruto it's good to see you back." Kakashi said with a smile and a happy athmosphere was around him.

"Ye-Yeah." Naruto said trying to remain cool.

The other two sweatdropped at Kakashi's strange mood swing.

"Enough chit chat. Sasuke punishment is already set for tomorrow."

"You already gave his punishment?" Kakashi ask.

Tsunade nodded "Yes and if you had got here early you would have known."

Kakashi scratch his head sheephisly. "What is his punishment?"

Naruto went closer to Kakashi and whisper something in his ear.

Kakashi look slightly amuse "Oh. Good luck Sasuke."

Sasuke twitch. _Why do they keep thinking that I can't take care of myself. _He remember how Gai and Lee acted. _Those two better not act like idiots. _He thought.

"Okay now that that's over. Get out of my office!" She said swating her arms. The four left the office.

* * *

Done with this chapter. Sorry it took long and sorry that it's short. Regents are coming up soon. Please give me as many reviews as you can. 


	12. work

**Dangerous Mission**

Sasuke woke up early in the morning to start this punishment, he walk to number 7 training field to wait for the two idiots.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, he saw two green figures running straight at him.

Both stop so quick that dust flew around the area.

Sasuke eye twitch through the dust. _Damn... it._ He knew that his time with these two idiots will be hell.

"All right Uchiha, we will help you get your youth back." Gai said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke just sweatdropped. _Spending a whole day seeing Naruto inhaling his ramen is a lot better than this._

"That's right and by doing this I will win the beautiful Sakura's heart." Lee said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sasuke glared at him _He's mentaly retarded if he think he can win Sakura's heart._

"All right Lee, lets help Sasuke get his youth back." Gai said.

He than look at Sasuke. "Come Sasuke we have a lot of training ahead of us. Now our first task will be to help a farmer with his cattle."

_What?! That's a D-rank mission._ Sasuke thought, not likeing the idea.

"Let's finish this task in 5 hours." Gai said.

"No Gai-sensei lets finish this in 3 hours." Lee said.

"Yes Lee that's the youthful spirit and if we don't we will run around Konoha 1,000 times." Gai said.

Sasuke sweatdropped at their stupidity _They should be in a mental institution._

_

* * *

_

Hours has pass and Sasuke was still in his mission with Gai and Lee. Those two were torture to be around especially for such a long time.

This mission was an all nighter so he would be spending _a lot_ more time with the two than he really wanted.

He was bottle feeding a lamb at the moment. He glared at the poor lamb for his torture.

_Damn I could be out training than here feeding these animals, the farmer can do that himself. _Sasuke thought.

The opening of the door broke Sasuke musing. He looked up while still feeding the lamb. He saw a young woman about his age enter, she had long straight black and deep brown eyes, she was wearing a simple dress.

"My father told me that there were ninjas helping us." She said while blushing.

Sasuke glared at this which the girl didn't notice. He knew she was here probably to ask him out like every other useless girl.

The lamb was done eating so Sasuke got up and put the bottle on a near by shelf.

He was about to leave the barn when the girl stopped him.

"My name is River." She said.

Sasuke hardly cared and started to move out the door.

River saw him leave, she was blushing and giggle _He's cute._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was wondering around the farm. He already finish all his duties.

Now all his mind was set on was Sakura. He haven't had a time to spent with her since he came back but he'll change that once this mission is over.

He sigh still walking around until he heard some noise which he automatically know was the two retards.

"Come on Lee almost done with your 200 logs." Gai said.

Sasuke look to his right and saw Lee using an ax to cut logs into fire woods. Lee was throwing three logs up in the air and cut all of them swiftly. Each fell down with in the pile of the other fire woods, all neatly was cut. Gai was cheering him on.

Sasuke just shook his head._ Those two always goes to the next level in everything. They really are losers, just for acting a very strange way._

"Hey Sasuke." Lee called him.

"Great." Mumble Sasuke.

"What." He said irrtated, Lee haven't notice this. "I challenge you for Sakura's heart, now it would be the time to show Sakura my heart." Lee finish.

Sasuke felt like beating him to a pulp. _What the hell is he trying to do, if he lift one finger on her... I'll kill him._

Yes the Uchiha is protective of a woman who he haven't dated yet. Sasuke just turned around and left for his room, tomorrow is the day they leave which Sasuke was excited for, he was amaze that he didn't kill those two yet... he had more self control than he thought.

* * *

I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Was writing on my other stories. I have a new story if you want to check it's out it called Sasuke past, got my first chapter up, getting my second one up soon maybe some time next week 


	13. Solo Mission

**Dangerous Mission**

_Finally. _Sasuke thought. He was so relife that he was going home, he was going to crazy staying with those two.

He had everything pack for their jorney home.

"It's time to leave." He heard Gai said.

Sasuke got up from his spot, grab his belongings and left the room.

* * *

A knock was heard in the Hokage office.

"Come in." The hokage said.

The door slowly open. The pink haired Kunoichi appeared.

"You wanted to see me?" She ask.

"Yes." Tsunade said. Her hands was intertwine with each other and under her chin.

Sakura look at her with confusion.

"I have a mission for you." She anounce.

"For me? Shouldn't you wait when Naruto and Kakashi-sensei come?" Sakura ask.

"No. This is a solo mission."

Sakura was shock, she never had a solo before.

"Does Naruto and Kakashi-sensei know about this?"

"No. I knew they wouldn't let you go on this mission." She stated.

"Why wouldn't they?"

Tsunade let out a sigh "Because its between an A rank and an S rank mission, depending on the situation."

Sakura was bewilder "Master, I don't think I should take this mission after all I don't match the standard for this mission."

"You are the best female ninja this village has, and also it's not safe if Naruto went." Tsunade smile before continuing "and beside you are my apprendice, I trust that you will get the job done."

"Hai." Sakura said. "What's the mission?"

Tsunade eyes harden, Sakura saw this and knew that wasn't a good sign.

"To spy on Itachi."

Sakura was shock "What?" She said.She remember the time when he kidnap her and both Naruto and Sasuke went to her rescue. To be honest the older Uchiha frighten her.

"Why me?" She ask just above a whisper.

"After many interrogation Kisame finally told us the location of Itachi." Tsunade pause letting Sakura absorb this information. "There is something intresting that you should know before doing this mission."

Sakura look at her master waiting for her to continue.

"Itachi is becoming blind."

Sakura was shock "What?" She said.

"The Sharingan has its advantages but it also has its disadvantages. Itachi use his Sharingan too much that it damage his eyes. From what Kisame said he kidnap for your healing powers after all you are the top medic in Konoha and he knows."

Sakura understand the mission now "So you want me to pretend that I'm going to help him and then try to get information from him."

Tsunade smile _Sakura figure all that out just from the little information I gave her._ She was proud of her apprendice.

"Hai. Now go and remember keep this private."

Sakura nodded and left to go pack for her mission.

* * *

Sakura was in her room packing. She was thinking about the mission, She knew it will be hard, _very_ hard to get information out of Itachi but she will try.

She sigh _Better get going._ She strap her bag on her back and left the house.

* * *

She was now standing in the village front gate. She was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Sakura!"

She turn around and saw her master. She was confuse on why her master was there.

"Yes master?" Sakura ask.

Tsunade walk over to her "I just wanted to wish you luck, I know this is going to be a very difficult mission but I know you will pull it off." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a smile.

She left out of the gate on her way to her mission.

_Good luck. _Tsunade thought not knowing how difficult tomorrow will be.

* * *

YEA! I finish hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter was slow and sorry for the long wait. My Comp. crash but now its a little better. Hope you like 


	14. New mission

**Dangerous Mission**

_Finally home._ Sasuke thought in the front gate of Konoha.

Sasuke was walking through the gate with the two idiotic look alikes when he saw Naruto looking anxious.

"Dobe what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Sasuke, I was just here to come and get you. Lee, Gai I've got him from here." Naruto said.

Gai and Lee not noticing Naruto change. Both left saying they would do 2,000 push-ups.

_Honestly something is wong with those two._ Sasuke thought. He look at Naruto and saw his seriousness.

"Follow me to the hokage tower." Naruto said walking. Sasuke looked at him again, a serious Naruto means that something really terrible happen.

Sasuke and Naruto reach the door of the hokage office. Naruto went in Sasuke followed.

"I see you two came." Tsunade said.

Sasuke look around the room and saw Kakashi with a undescribable expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowed.

"We have some bad news." Kakashi answer.

Sasuke didn't say anything but listen.

Tsunade decided to continue "The ex-member of the Akatsuki, Kisame was found murder in his cell."

Sasuke stil not understanding the situation asked "What does this have to do with me?"

"We have a strong feelings that another member from Akatsuki killed him." Tsunade said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, having Itachi on his mind.

"Because Kisame told us of Itachi location." Kakahi said.

Sasuke was shock now "Where is he?" He asked urgently.

"We are being discreet about it." Tsunade said.

"If you know where Itachi is tell me so I can kill him." Sasuke said with venom.

"If we do that we will put Sakura in danger." Tsunade said.

Sasuke anger quickly turn to worry "What do you mean?"

Tsunade sigh she knew that this was going to happen it was unavoidable, She remember Naruto reaction to the news. It wasn't pretty.

"Sakura has been taken by Itachi."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted, shocking everyone in the room with his loud voice. "How did Itachi get in the village?"

_This is where I've gotta tell him. _Tsunade thought. "I sent Sakura to a solo mission involving Itachi."

Sasuke eyes widen, he balled his fist and was shaking. He activated his sharingan due to his anger.

"How... Why did you sent her?" He ask in a voice that would make anyone shiver in fear.

"We didn't have anyone else at the time and she already knew of Itachi." Tsunade said not showing any sign of fear.

"The matter is, is that Sakura manage to know Sakura intention into killing him and he took her and now forcing her to heal his damage eyes." Kakashi said breaking the awkward conversation.

Sasuke was still in shock on what the hokage said "How could you sent her to kill him! Do you want her to died!" He shouted.

"Cam down Sasuke." Tsunade said with authority.

"How can I when I know that Itachi has her. What if he do something to her." Sasuke argued.

"That's why I sending team 7." She said. "Oh and Sasuke you are back in the team."

Sasuke look at in her shock, he couldn't believe that he was back in his old team.

Kakashi and Naruto look at him with a smile. "Welcome back teme." Naruto said.

"But... what about my-"

"Don't worry you be punish by leaving. Lets just say I manage to convince the elders in letting you go. Now go, I got other things to do." Tsunade said.

The three shinobi nodded and left with any other thought.

There mission... Rescuing Sakura.

* * *

Sorry it took me long, I had somewhat of a writer block but I manage to finish this chapter and I truly am sorry for making it short. This seem like the best place to end it. 


	15. The deal Pt 1

**Dangerous Mission**

Sakura slowly open her eyes, it was completely dark anf Sakura couldn't even see in front of her.

_Where am I?_ She thought.

"You're are awake." She heard a cold voice said, she shutter on how cold the voice sounded.

She heard the light switch and saw light engulf the room. She look around the lit room, it was empty, except the bed she was on. She look at the door and saw the person she didn't want to see at all.

"Itachi." She said in venom.

Itachi just stared at her with his cold blank look, his sharingan wasn't activated. His stare remind her a lot of Sasuke.

Itachi slowly made his way towards her . Sakura slowly back up until she felt the cold wall on her back. She was shaking in fear, she didn't know what this Uchiha was going to do to her.

Itachi raise his hand infront of Sakura and slowly touch her cheek. Sakura flinch from his touch.

"I can see why my brother chose you." He said still touching her cheek. Sakura was scare to move, she was afraid that her movement may catch more of Itachi unwanted attention, even he is already paying enough attention to her.

"I wonder, what will happen to my brother if I kill you?" Itachi ask more to himself then her, lifting his hand away from her cheek.

Sakura stared at him in shock, she didn't believe that he would say something like that.

Itachi smirk "Now I got your attention."

Sakura slowly put her head down to stare at the floor.

"I've got a deal for you." Itachi said.

* * *

The trio stopped in a clearing. 

"Here is where we will rest." Kakashi said in a calm voice.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Naruto was sad, he felt guilty, he was suppose to be there to protect her but he wasn't, he failed.

Sasuke was furious and guilty. He was furious because he couldn't believe that Sakura was even allow to be near his bastard brother. He swore that he will make Itachi death slow and painful if he even dear to harm Sakura. He was guilty, he blame himself for Sakura dilemma. If he had kill his brother sooner, none of this would've happen.

The group was slowly eating their meal, all was quiet except for the crickets.

"I'll take first watch." Sasuke said calmly after eating. Naruto nodded and went to his tent. Kakashi trail back and look at Sasuke.

Kakashi sigh "Sasuke, I know how you feel about Itachi but don't make it cloud your judgement in saving Sakura."

Sasuke didn't even turn towards Kakashi. Kakashi sigh and retire to his tent.

Meanwhile Sasuke was glaring at the bonfire. He heard all tha Kakashi said, he gritted his teeth and ball his fists. No matter what Kakashi said his hatred for Itachi will never died down.

* * *

Morning came and both Naruto and Kakashi was surprise, Sasuke didn't wake them up for their night watch. They looked at where Sasuke was and saw him cleaning up their campsite. Both felt bad for Sasuke, he didn't even sleep at all. 

"Hey Sasuke, you was suppose to wake us up for our watch." Kakashi said.

"I wasn't tired, so I decided to let you get more rest. It can do you good." Sasuke said, still not looking at them.

Kakashi sigh, it was no point arguing with him, it would get them no where.

"Let's go." Kakashi order.

The team nodded and disappeared to the trees.

* * *

Sakura was on the bed, her knees were tuck in her arms. Tears were slowly coming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what Itachi said, but what made her even more depress was that she excepted his deal. 

_It was the only way I can protect Sasuke and Naruto. _Sakura thought.

She heard the door open and looked up. She saw Itachi entering the room.

"Are you ready to finish your deal." Itachi said.

* * *

Hey sorry for the long long wait but here is the next chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry but I thought you may love the suspence. 

Also I have college to think about now cause I'm a senior in high school, so I was filling out the forms of a college that accepted me and also filling for Finacial aid.

I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please RxR.


	16. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N - I sorry about the delay...again, I was almost finish with the Chapter for ****Dangerious Mission**** then everythinand I mean everything got deleted as well as my other stories. Now I need more time to straighten everything up. Sorry for the inconvient. I will try and I mean really try to update as soon as possible.**


	17. The deal Pt 2

**Dangerous Mission**

_Last time_

_Sakura was on the bed, her knees were tuck in her arms. Tears were slowly coming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what Itachi said, but what made her even more depress was that she excepted his deal. _

_**It was the only way I can protect Sasuke and Naruto.**__ Sakura thought._

_She heard the door open and looked up. She saw Itachi entering the room._

_"Are you ready to finish your deal." Itachi said._

Sakura look at him and slowly nodded. Tears were slowly falling down her cheek.

Itachi slowly crawled onto the bed and place himself on top of her.

Itachi smirk when he saw her tears, he knew she was afraid of him and that gave him all the more pleasure in doing what he was going to do. Itachi slowly wipe the tears away, Sakura flinch when his hand touch her cheek. He was his lips just inches away her left ear. She felt his breath against her ear and that made her shiver in an unpleasant way.

"I'll make this as painless as I can." Thos words didn't sound soothing and convincing.

She shut her eyes waiting for the worst. _Sorry, Sasuke... Naruto. _

BANG!

CRASH!

Sakura open her eyes when she heard this. Her hope rise, she had a feeling she knew who made the noise. She slowly smile.

"SAKURA!" A voice shouted out.

Itachi slowly turn his head to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Naruto clutch his fist so tight that it turn pale, he couldn't stop shaking when he saw the scene infront of him. Sasuke had his sharingan activated trying to control his boiling rage, he had to do everything he could to not charge at his brother and ram him into the wall. Kakashi also felt the same way as the two boys. He revealed his sharingan under his headband, how dear Itachi try to take Sakura purity. She was like a little sister and he would never forgive Itachi.

"I see you all came" Itachi spoke first, the others were still in stances knowing not to let their guard down infront of him. He continued "It's unfortunate. I actually wanted you to come after we were finish. I would've love to see your reaction."

This made the three male glare at him harder.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ANOTHER HAND ON SAKURA!!" Naruto shouted on the top of his lungs.

Naruto was about to charge when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Curious he look back and saw Sasuke face. He notice how Sasuke look and he kind of freak him out a bit.

"Naruto let me take care of him." Sasuke said in a low but deadly voice, his bangs were covering his eyes. Naruto just nodded.

Sasuke slowly walk infront of Naruto. Itachi smirk, he hit his brother tender spot.

He slowly got off Sakura. "I see I hit a sore spot."

"Shut up." Sasuke said in his still low but deadly voice.

He slowly raise his head revealing his sharingan. Itachi saw the anger look on his brother, he couldn't help but smirk. He will enjoy tormenting his brother.

_Sasuke... _Sakura thought worry about Sasuke, she never saw him so furious, it was starting to get to her.

Sasuke didn't wait any longer and charge. He threw a punch at Itachi but Itachi swiftly caught it.

"You got to do better then that dear brother." Itachi taunted Sasuke.

This drove Sasuke mad. He use his other fist to punch, which Itachi easily caught, follow by a kick. Itachi block that with one of his knee. Itachi smirk at Sasuke futile attempt.

_Damn it, I can't hit him. _He was about to kick again but before he could do it Itachi let go. Sasuke was slightly surprise but recover quickly and jumped back.

* * *

Kakashi was watching the fight _Itachi is still way to strong for Sasuke and Sasuke can't fight to his fullest when he worries about Sakura._

Kakashi turn to Naruto who was really into the fight. "Naruto." He said in a low voice so only Naruto can hear him.

Naruto turn to him. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm going to try to get Sakura out of here, you are coming too." Kakashi said.

"What?! Why?" Naruto ask trying to control the volume of his voice.

"Because this is Sasuke's fight he wouldn't want us to be in the way and he will depend on us to protect Sakura." Kakashi explain.

Naruto nodded in understandment "OK. I'm ready when you are."

Kakashi nodded. Kakashi ran as fast as he could, he grabbed Sakura which surprise her greatly and broke through the wall with Chidori.

Itachi saw this and was about to go after him when Sasuke caught"Your fight is with me."

Naruto started running after Kakashi. Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes for a brief moment. He understood whatsasuke wanted from him. He wanted Naruto to protect Sakura.

Naruto understood his slient request and nodded in Sasuke direction. He exited through the hole Kakashi created.

* * *

After he saw Naruto leave Itachi turn his attention back towards his brother. Sasuke was on guard he knew from the beginning that Itachi let them escape on purpose.

"Foolish they could've have help when you needed it."

"Shut up. I will make you pay for what you did to Sakura." Sasuke vow.

"Hn. After I'm done with you I will catch up to them and get Sakura so we could finish what we left off."

Sasuke flinch when he heard that. "I would kill you before I let that happen!"

Itachi smirk and went into a fighting stance "Prepare yourself little brother."

* * *

Phew, I'm done and sorry again for this late update I would have update this a lot sooner if my comp. didn't crash and delete evry thing but it's all good I still mamage to finish this chapter, I hope it's to your liking. And sorry for the shortness I just don't have time at the moment, I'm about to graduate for H.S. so it has been hectic.


	18. True brothers

**Dangerous Mission**

_"__Hn. After I'm done with you I will catch up to them and get Sakura so we could finish what we left off."_

_Sasuke flinch when he heard that. "I would kill you before I let that happen!"_

_Itachi smirk and went into a fighting stance "Prepare yourself little brother."_

Sasuke move as the speed of light and was directly behind Itachi within seconds, he quickly grab a kunai and thrw it at Itachi. Itachi forsaw this and quickly dodge it.

Itachi smirk "Still not good enough." He taunt.

Sasuke shaking in fury. He quickly made hand signs "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

Fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, it was quiet big that it nearly fill the small room.

Itachi didn't even flinch at the amzing size of the jutsu. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." Itachi counteracted.

Both attacks were too big and destroy the small shack while hitting each other. Sasuke and Itachi move away from their attacks as to not get hit by them. After awhile the fire dissipated.

Sasuke flinch, he slap his hand on the left side of his neck. _Damn why is it happening now. _He knew Orochimaru was looking for him now. He fought against the curse seal to prevent it from spreading. He was so concetrated on the curse mark that he forgot about his brother.

Itachi move too quick without Sasuke noticing, Itachi knee Sasuke chin which made Sasuke head fly back. Itachi then quickly punch him in the stomach which made Sasuke fly backward with so much force that he crash through some trees. The trees fell after he made contact with them.

Sasuke was staggering to get up from the debris. He was panting, his sharingan deactivated due to lack of chakra.

"What's wrong Sasuke I thought you were more serious." Itachi taunt. He was slowly walking towards Sasuke.

_Da-Damn it._ Sasuke swore still trying to gain his footing. _All that training for nothing I'm still not as strong as him... I let my clan down and... _An image of Sakura form into his head, _Sakura._ He slowly closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow.

A noise erupted and Sasuke open his eyes and saw Naruto infront of him instead of Itachi. Naruto looked at him angerly "What the hell were you doing teme, are you going to let your brother kill you?!" Sasuke just look at him. Naruto continued "You spend all these years training and you are going to throw that away. What about Sakura are you going to give up on her?" Naruto whisper the last part.

"Hn, it looks like the Kyuubi decided to come back, you were better off running away." Itachi voice broke in.

"What did you say?!" Naruto anger rise. This was the guy that hurt Sasuke in his childhood, the guy that turn Sasuke into a traitor. He will never forgive Itachi for that.

All Naruto felt right now was anger "I'll kill you." He said.

Naruto couldn't contain the Kyuubi's chakra. The orange chakra surrounded Naruto form. His eyes change from aqua blue to a deep orange and the whisker marks on each side of his cheek deepen. His teeth became more like canines.

Itachi felt the dark intentions coming from Naruto. He became impasive, he didn't seem surprise at all or the least bit scare. He thought this was thebest opportunity to obtain the Kyuubi.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening. Naruto lost control and he could tell that was what Itachi wanted. He would not let his brother get his way, not with someone that was more of brother to him.

_I have to stop Naruto before he lose total control. _Sasuke activated his Sharingan again and went infront of Naruto. He look straight into his eyes.

Naruot was fully there so he didn't notice Sasuke approach.

"Naruto stop." Was all he said. This brought Naruto back to his sanity. Naruto look at him with slight confusion and worries.

"Sasuke, what happen?"

"Well I see you master that technique, Sasuke." Itachi voice cut through.

Sasuke and Naruto turn their eyes towards Itachi direction.

"Naruto leave." This caught him off by surprise.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be involve."

Naruto just glare "That's bull, you know as well as I do that I am totally involve as well as Kakashi-sensei and Sakura."

The last name stirred something inside Sasuke.

Naruto continue "I will not let you fight alone, you are the closest thing I have to a family and I will not lose a memeber of that family. Sasuke I don't care if you like me being here or not I will help you because you are my friend."

Sasuke saw a lot of sincerity in his eyes. He let out a sigh "All right."

Naruto grin at this.

"I see that Sasuke is still weak if he need others help."

Naruto turn and glare at Itachi "That's not true! Sasuke is stronger then you'll ever be. He allow help when he need and will not shut down like you. He move on." He said with so much compassion.

Itachi just stared at Naruto with a blank expression.

Sasuke glare at Itachi and went into a fighting. Naruto did the same thing right beside Sasuke.

"Ready Naruto."

"Ready!"

* * *

Phew done, sorry for having wait I know that you must hate me right now because of it. It wasn't my intention to take so long.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	19. New Threat

**Dangerous Mission**

_Sasuke glare at Itachi and went into a fighting stance. Naruto did the same thing right beside Sasuke._

_"Ready Naruto."_

_"Ready!"_

Sasuke charge first with chidori forming in his right hand. Itachi just stared impassively waiting for the right time to doge. He was so focused on Sasuke that he forgot about Naruto. He was about to jump away when he felt something restraining him.

He looked back quickly, Seeing Naruto and a clone holding him. Itachi didn't feel any emotions, even if he knew he would die. He was drain of energy because of his eyes and he was partial blind.

_Hn. It looks like my fun has come to an end. _Itachi thought with a slight smirk. He looked straight into Sasuke's angry eyes.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!!" Sasuke shouted. Thrusting his chidori into Itachi's chest.

Blood splatter everywhere. He felt some blood splatter on his face. Sasuke took his hand out of Itachi's chest. Itachi fell limply to the ground.

Sasuke look at the corpse, breathing heavily. Naruto stood right beside him.

"We did it." Naruto said happily, Naruto clone already disappeared by then.

"Damn it." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke look at him wondering what is wrong. He saw Naruto shaking his arms, Itachi's blood splatter everywhere.

"Lets go." Sasuke said quietly, leaving the area. Naruto being right behind him

* * *

She was furious... no wait scratch that she was beyond furious at this point. She couldn't believe Naruto and Kakashi.

They didn't let her help Sasuke. Kakashi grab and left the area as quickly as possible with her in his arms.

Naruto then had the nerve to turn back and help Sasuke while she can't.

_I can't believe those boys and I bet Sasuke told them to do it._ She thought furiously.

She was lying on a hospital bed. No matter how much she said she was fine Tsunade still put her here saying that Itachi could've done something while she wasn't paying attention.

Everybody visited her, the Rookie 9 (though they weren't Rookies anymore) and Gai team. Ino especially visit, always hugging and say how much she misses her. She smile at that thought Ino was really a good friend.

She sighed wondering about Naruto and Sasuke, she hope they are fairing well.

She heard the door open and didn't bother looking at who enter.

"You seem a little down." The voice said.

She sighed, "It's nothing."

"Worry about Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked.

She looked at the figure "Yes and I bet you are too, Kakashi-sensei."

"Yea I am a little but I have faith in them, they will pull through." He looked at her before continuing "I understand that you are upset because you couldn't help them."

"It's okay, Sasuke wanted to fight his brother alone without any interference though I am hurt that he didn't want my help."

Kakashi slowly sat down on her bed "The only reason Sasuke did that was because he didn't want no harm to come over you."

Sakura stared at her sensei for a while and was about to replied when Shizune barge. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"Kakashi we have an emergency meeting in the Hokage office." Shizune announce then left.

"I see you later Sakura and don't worry about the boys they'll be just fine." Kakashi said and puff away.

* * *

Kakashi puff into the Hokage office and notice other Jounins and Chuunins in the office as well.

Kakashi cross his arms and sigh. _This can't be good._

"Great, now we have everyone here." Tsunade said.

"What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked.

"We just got word that the Sound-nins are coming."

Everybody was speechless. "What should we do?" A random Jounin said.

"We will be on the look out, I want everybody to secure the perimeter."

"Hai!" Everybody said at once and then they were gone.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, you three stay." Upon hearing their names they stood.

"Sasuke and Naruto are almost here." They were silent so she continued. "I want you three to meet up with them and escort them back. Knowing them they will be stupid enough to go after Orochimaru at their state, I want you to prevent that."

"Hai!" All three shouted.

They puff away. Tsunade sigh. _This is bad. _

"Shizune are the ANBU posted yet?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

_Lets hope this doesn't turn ugly._ Tsunade cross her fingers together.

* * *

"Look we're almost home." Naruto said spotting the gate.

Sasuke looked at the gate, the closer he get the more nervous he becomes. Does Sakura hate him for what he did? Does she realize it was all for her?

These questions have been swimming in Sasuke head for a while now.

As if reading his mind Naruto came up to him, he rested his hand on Sasuke shoulder. "Don't worry I doubt she will hate you. I mean she was the only one besides me you had faith in you."

Sasuke smile, a very small smile but it was there. Sasuke was about to reply when he felt something.

Naruto felt it too.

In front of them appeared Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi.

"Hey guys, so what's up?" Naruto said with a smile, glad to see his friends.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to escort you back." Neji replied.

Naruto was confused " Why would granny Tsunade would do that? I mean we do know how to get back?"

"She will answer all your questions." Kakashi replied.

"This is troublesome, lets go now." Shikamaru said.

Neji and Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru was the lead Neji and Kakashi weren't far behind with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit. He was incredulous about the whole escort thing he knew something was off. Sasuke will find out what happen when he get to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Phew. Done, sorry it took so long I didn't intend for that to happen. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Also I would like to say that it would be awhile until I write another chapter for this story and also for Survivor and Sasuke past. I hope no one is mad, it's only because I'm going to leave to college and it will be awhile before I settle down. But I promise once I settle down I will start updating again. Thanks for understanding and I will post this to my other two story so everyone will understand that I did not neglect my story.


	20. Sasuke and Sakura reunite

**Dangerous Mission**

_Knock, Knock_ Tsunade heard the door, she sigh. She really didn't want to talk to anyone she was still exhausted. She was still on edge about the invasion.

"Come in." She said.

The door open she looked up from her paper work and saw Shikamaru enter. She straightened her posture in her seat. She knew who would be coming and has to be prepare.

"Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said.

Tsunade nodded, she saw Kakashi and Neji enter then Naruto and Sasuke.

"Welcome back." She said to Sasuke and Naruto. Both boys were batter and bruise.

"Hey granny Tsunade." Naruto greeted happily not noticing Sasuke sour mood.

Tsunade just nodded, she saw Sasuke eyes there were mistrust in them. Sasuke was stiff.

"What is it?" Sasuke ask ruefully.

Tsunade sigh she knew he would get straight to the point.

"We just discover that the sound is going to invade Konoha." Tsunade explain to the boys.

Naruto showed his surprise more vocally, Sasuke was stiff.

"What?! How?! When?!" Naruto ask quickly.

"We are not sure but we are on guard."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Tsunade "That doesn't explain why you brought escorts for us."

Tsunade sigh and interlace her fingers. "I wasn't sure if you would hear about it and run off."

Sasuke growled "That give you no right to stop me."

Everyone look at him they were shock when he said _me _not _us_.

Sasuke saw all their questioning looks "You are more worry about me running off then Naruto."

That answers their question.

Tsunade smile a small smile not even bother to stop Naruto from arguing at Sasuke for not including him. Kakashi did stop Naruto and Naruto pout a little.

"You caught me."

"It's none of your business."

She glared "Yes it is! Sakura was worry about you and so help me if you hurt her again I will break every bone in your body!"

Sasuke eyes betray him, his eyes showed sadness and regret when she mention Sakura.

He was silent for a long while before he could find his voice again.

"I had a purpose." He said quietly.

"I had enough talk." She sighed. "I'll let this sly for now Sasuke, you're a good asset for us and Sakura would be glad to see you, she's in the hospital."

Sasuke nodded and left the office. Neji spoke first.

"Are you sure that we should let him go freely?"

Tsunade answered "I'm sure he'll heed my warning."

* * *

Sasuke was jumping on the rooftops. He wanted to make sure Sakura was okay. He would deny it to everyone even to himself but he really does care so much about her.

He ran straight towards the hospital. He didn't bother going to the desk, he could feel her chakra slightly. He slowed down once he reached her door.

He let out a long breath before he turns the knob. He slowly open the door. He saw emerald eyes staring at him, wide with surprise.

"Sasuke" She whisper.

"Hey." He said walking inside and closing the door.

He saw her get up out of the bed quickly and she ran to him. He almost fell over when she lunge to him.

"You're alright." She sob in his chest.

Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. Sasuke saw her moist green eyes. It captivated him. His body slowly lean forward, his eyes closing. His lips press against hers' softly. It send shock waves to both their bodies.

Sakura raise her arms from Sasuke waist to his face. She slowly trail her fringers through his face.

Sasuke grip tighten around her waist. Both oblivious to the outside world.

A small cough interrupted them. They broke apart breathing heavily. Sasuke turn his head and spotted Kakashi and Naruto.

Sakura over his shoulder and saw them. She blush a deep shade of pink when she found out they caught them.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Kakashi said shyly, smirking under his mask.

Naruto grin at his two best friend "Teme you seem in a hurry to revive your clan."

Sasuke glared at him while Sakura hid her head in Sasuke chest, to embarrase to say anything.

"What do you want?" He ask/demand them. He wasn't in the mood to be polite, they interrupt a bliss moment between him and Sakura.

"One af the ANBU saw the sound nins, he said it will take another two days before they invade." Kakashi explain.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he unconciously wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura.

Sakura was the only out of the loop she notice.

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke look down at her "We are about to go into war."

Sakura eyes widen in shock.

"Sakura listen to me. I want you to escort the civilians."

"What?" She ask slowly staring at Sasuke serious eyes.

"Sasuke I'm the Hokage apprentice. I know how to take care of myself and I want to fight along side with you."

He rested his head at her neck "Sakura please do it for me."

She heard the pleading in his voice and sigh, she'll do anything for him.

"Okay."

Sasuke lift his head and met her eyes, he saw the love and desire in them. Just seeing that look made him want to protect her more. He will make sure she's away from the crossfire.

"We should start preparing ourselves." Kakashi said.

"Isn't it in 2 days?" Sakura ask.

"It may be in two days or less, Sound can be unpredictable." Kakashi explain.

Sasuke turn to Sakura again "Prepare for evacuation."

"Okay." She nodded. Then something click. "Um what about Tsunade? She didn't want to leave until she said I was ready."

"Don't worry Sakura she know the situation." Kakashi explain.

Sakura nodded. She hugged Sasuke.

"Be careful." She whisper. With that she left the room.

Sasuke was staring at her leave.

"We better get going." Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Yea finally some action!" Naruto shouted in excitement pumping his fist into the air.

Sasuke looked at Naruto forgetting he was there. Naruto was unnaturally quiet probably to give him and Sakura some alone.

_Hn. It looks like the dobe did grow up._

The trio left for their post. _This time I'll finish you Orochimaru. _Sasuke swore following his sensei and rival/best friend.

* * *

Sorry it took awhile, I just had to get settle in my dorm. And if any of you read my other stories, I will delay it until I finish this story. It have come to my attention that this is one of my oldest story and its not complete yet. So I'll finish this story first. Hope you like and please RxR.


	21. The final battle

**Dangerous Mission**

"They're here!" One of the Jounin shouted from his post.

Sasuke heard this and prepared himself; he will make sure the snake bastard won't escape this time.

He stops his thinking when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke don't do anything hasty."

Sasuke looked behind and saw Kakashi serious expression.

He didn't bother to answer.

Kakashi knew what his silent meant. It will be hard to keep an eye on him once they are invaded but he hope to try.

His thought stops when he saw sound nins entering Konoha.

The shinobi ran towards the enemies to protect their village.

* * *

Sakura was very worry, she really wanted to help. She was as good a ninja as anyone else maybe even better.

She couldn't believe she had Sasuke talk her into avoiding the war.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sakura turn to the person and answered.

"I'm okay."

Shizune didn't buy it; just like Sakura she was evacuating civilians.

"Is it still about Sasuke?" She asked.

Sakura didn't answer and diverted her eyes. Shizune knew she hit a spot.

"Sakura, Sasuke will be okay, he'll be fine." Shizune reassure her.

Sakura nodded at the comment "I know… but I feel like something is going to turn out bad."

Shizune looked at the civilians, the academy students, and a few other chuunin helping to keep everybody calm.

"Sakura, our mission is to these people now. We have to put our hope in our comrades."

Sakura nodded, she walked over to few scare children and was calming them down.

Shizune smiled at this then frown; she really does hope that they can stop the invasion.

* * *

Destruction was everywhere. Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof trying to find Orochimaru. This will be the end for him.

He sense Kakashi and Naruto chakras behind him. He wasn't in the mood for them to stop him.

"You're wasting your time." Sasuke said when they were close enough to hear him.

"We're not here to stop you Sasuke." Kakashi said once he was beside him.

"Yea we're here to help you, believe it." Naruto said next to Sasuke.

"Sakura will be really upset if something happen to you." Naruto continued. "Beside we're team 7 we'll always have each other backs."

Sasuke lips curve to a small unnoticeable smile. He stopped when he sense the monster he was looking for.

All three landed on the ground.

"Ssssasuke I ssseee you brought company." Orochimaru said with a sickening smile.

"We're not here to talk." Sasuke brace himself into a fighting stance, Naruto and Kakashi did the same.

"Shame that you decided to turn your back on me now."

"I don't need you anymore. I realize that I never needed you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke made several hand symbols, chidori was formed. He charged towards Orochimaru. Ignoring Kakashi plead to wait. Sasuke left his hand so that chidori would face the target.

Orochimaru just smiled. He opens his mouth and a sword was emerging from it.

_What!_ Sasuke thought in shock. He quickly side stepped but was graze during the process. His chidori hit one of the builders with a loud explosion erupting. Smoke and debris flew everywhere.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, fearing for his friend.

Naruto let out a breath of relief when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was covered in small cuts, nothing to worry about. Sasuke was breathing slightly rough.

Kakashi was also thankful that Sasuke was okay.

Orochimaru just stared at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. He put in his hand inside his mouth and grabs the sword out.

"Look at what the village did to you. You are weak now."

Sasuke activate his Sharingan. "I'm not done yet."

His eyes drifted to Naruto and Kakashi and slowly nodded. Orochimaru saw this and frown. Why was he making this so obvious?

He looked at Naruto and Kakashi and saw them already charging at him, kunai rose for a fight.

He raised his arms and serpents flew out of it and towards the duo. The snakes hit their marks. Orochimaru smiled when they hit them but frown when he saw the two puffs into smoke.

_Shadow clones._ He said in annoyance. He felt them charging at him from behind and quickly encounter it with his sword against Kakashi kunai and swiftly kick Naruto, sending him flying through a building.

"Kakashi, always determine." Orochimaru smiled "Sasuke was doing well until he came back here. You are weakening him" He taunted.

Kakashi glared at him. "That's where you wrong. Sasuke became stronger now that he is with his friends again. Nothing can replace that."

Kakashi closed his eyes and said calmly "This is your end Orochimaru."

Kakashi poof in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru was surprise at this. _What?! A clone._

He felt something tug at his ankles. He looked down quickly and saw two hands grabbing onto him.

"This is it. Naruto!" Sasuke called, summoning his chidori the same time Naruto summon his rasengan. Both charge at Orochimaru in different angle. Both attack hit its mark. Orochimaru let out a sickening scream and slowly rotted.

Kakashi came out of the ground and look at the corpse. Naruto gave a disgusting expression. "What happen?"

"This is what happen when he use his body as an experiment."

* * *

It has been a few hours since the end of the invasion, the sound nins have retreated when they found out Orochimaru was killed.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi as well as other Shinobi were sent to the hospital to get treated. Some with injuries, some unfortunately died. As for the rookie 9, they all survive along with Gai team.

Sakura was glad that they all made it back with minor injuries, Sasuke did had a few deep gashes, the same goes for Naruto but it wasn't life threatening. Sasuke and Naruto were going to leave today, Kakashi left a day ago.

She knock on the door that lead to the boys room apparently Tsunade though that putting the boys together would make things easier with the nurses. They would be wearing each other out instead of the nurses with their fighting and argument.

Kakashi found this amusing when they thought they were being punished by being stuck in the same room. Especially when Naruto was crying saying that he would die without ramen.

"Come in." She heard Naruto said.

Sakura turned the knob and enter. She smiled at them both were already dress to leave. They would have snuck out but after Sakura threaten them they stood in the room.

Naruto do fear Sakura strength and he knows better than to push her buttons. Sasuke on the other hand felt slightly uncomfortable with Sakura threat.

"You know why I'm here." Sakura said.

Naruto was the first to reply "It's about time; this place was driving me crazy."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"You can leave now." Sakura said.

Naruto flew out the door shouting "Ramen here I come."

Sakura frown when she saw Sasuke still form. "Aren't you going to leave? I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay here more then you need to."

Sasuke slowly walk over to Sakura. Sakura felt her heart pounding when he was mere inches away. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Sakura was shock for a moment then gave in, her eyes closed and kissing back.

Sasuke broke apart before they went to deep in passion; there was always time for that later. Sakura groan in protest. He couldn't help but smirk when he heard her groan. He was very please that he made her feel in such a way.

"Umm… What was that about?" She tried to ask calmly. She didn't mind him kissing her but she was curious as to why so suddenly.

"Just something I decided to do. We hardly had time together." He said resting his forehead against hers.

Sakura smiled stroking his cheek with her hand. She was happy that she made him feel content with life.

_And now he doesn't have to leave anymore, his avenge completed._ Sakura was happy with that thought. She left her head and kisses him on the lips.

_We will always be together._ Both thought enjoying the closeness they had.

* * *

Yea I'm finish this story finally, now for those who are waiting for my next story I will start updating soon possibly next week if all goes well. I hope you like it. Sorry if the fighting suck. Pls RxR and tell me what you think.


End file.
